I Wanna Go, Too Sebastian Michaelis Drabble Set
by xTheArcher
Summary: {Name} has gotten herself into a sticky situation. Her newspaper has assigned her of all people to go interview Ciel Phantomhive of Europe. However, {Name} isn't so interested in the prodigy. Instead, she endears his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.


modern butler!Sebastian Michaelis x newspaper reporter!Reader

"Oh, there's somethin' 'bout a man in black,  
Makes me wanna buy a Cadillac,  
Throw the top back,  
And roll down to Jackson town..."

_5:16 PM  
March 9, 2012_

There he was. Sebastian Michaelis, she believed was his name. {Name} had been sent by her hometown's newspaper company to do a report. They had requested her interview Ciel Phantomhive about his world-wide successful company and take notes, which would be put into an article for the daily Sunday newspaper. Of course, {Name} hardly had an interest in the grieve stricken child; her real interest was geared towards his butler. Who wasn't to be interested in him? With those broad shoulders and gentlemanly look, {Name} didn't know why the flight attendants hadn't been fawning over him all the way from London.

A crowd of people had already formed at the private jet's exit, awaiting Ciel to take his first step onto American pavement. {Name} kept back. She didn't do very well in crowds, and she surely wouldn't get the room needed to write down her notes for the paper. The space given was limited, she knew, even from this far away. It was like a pack of hungry; drooling wolves, aching to get just a lick of their hot and tasty prey... Ah, maybe that was a bit too much. The journalist (or fifteen year old girl) side of {Name} was kicking in. She made a mental note not to add that simile into the article.

Finally, the raven-haired man's hand rose, and his lips began to move. {Name} couldn't make out what Sebastian was saying, but right after his hand had fell back to his side, all of the "wolves" had moved out of the way and disbanded. Despite the others, {Name} stayed put, watching the pair as they began moving away from the jet and towards the airport. She would have to get to them before they went inside or left the airport, or there was no hope in getting this article done... To make things worse, {Name} would get fired if she didn't get the notes! This job was very important to her. As an aspiring journalist, keeping the low position she had at the newspaper company was very important to her. If she lost that job, where would she go? There were hardly any positions open around town for different newspapers! No, {Name} had to get to them!

The young {hair color} woman had been so caught up in her self-given pep talk that she hadn't noticed the two mentioned moving closer and closer towards the large, crowded building. Dammit! Huffing, {Name} bolted across the pavement, holding her pen and notebook in her left hand as if her life depended on it.

"M-mister Phantomhive! I need to ask you some ques-AHH!"

Trip.

{Name} groaned. 'How cliché can this get...' She thought to herself. For sure, her position at the company was gone for good. There was no way Ciel Phantomhive or his butler was going to want to associate themselves with such a blundering person. Groaning, {Name} slowly started to pick herself up in attempt to resume her earlier stature, which surely would be as good as it had first been. It wasn't until now that she heard the faint footsteps headed her way.

"What a difficult creature..." Sebastian said just under his breath so the girl below him wouldn't be able to hear. Sigh... Sometimes, Sebastian wasn't sure if his master's orders really came from his master. "Please, miss, watch your feet. I would hate for anything dreadful to happen to that pretty face of yours."

{Name} looked up and saw his arm outstretched, hand open for her to take. Pretty...? He thought she was pretty? Well, that had certainly come as a surprise. Pink dusted her cheeks as she took his hand and was brought to her feet. "Thank... Thank you."

"But I would have to request questions to be kept for later. My master has important events to attend to, and unfortunately, answering questions for petty newspapers is not one of them. Please miss, do take care of yourself... And try to find a more fitting aspiration."

{Name} watched as Sebastian turned on his heel and headed back towards Ciel, who then nodded and took the two of them into the building. Not only had she blown her chances at the company, but his words had blown her self esteem. A more fitting aspiration? But this was what she wanted to do! Work at a newspaper, writing articles! How did he know she worked for the newspaper anyway? What a Hell of a butler he was. An invigorating one, at that. He was even more desirable up close than he was from afar.

As her teenage-like fantasies began trickling into the drain, something occurred to {Name}; she had a week to get these notes and submit them to the head of the company. Maybe she wouldn't lose her job. Furrowing her brow, a look of determination crossed her visage. It was such a crazy idea, but {Name} didn't think she had any other choice. She desperately wanted to keep her position at the company, and it seemed this was the only thing to do. Hopefully neither Ciel and Sebastian would press charges.

Huffing once again, {Name} began sprinting back into the airport in attempt to find the two (namely Sebastian) and commit to her crazy plan.


End file.
